Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins (七つの大罪 Nanatsu no Daizai) series is a series of songs made by mothy, also known as Akuno-P. The series is currently slated to have at least eight major components, and the songs were put into the album 悪ノ王国 ～Evils Kingdom～ which was released on December 22, 2010. Background The series focuses on the "cardinal Sins", the vices used since ancient Christian times in order to instruct on the morality of humanity. While more minor sins, "venial sins", could be easily forgiven through sacraments, the cardinal sins would lead one to eternal damnation if not absolved through Penance or perfect contrition. The theme is common in Catholic tradition. The definitions have changed throughout the years, but there is a general agreement on the current seven with their current Latin names. Songs associated with the deadly Sins Superbia (Pride): "Daughter of Evil" series Various songs, sung by Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, and Haku Yowane A subseries of the Seven Deadly Sins songs, the first song of the series, "Daughter of Evil" was uploaded on April 6, 2008. The songs concern a kingdom ruled by Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche (Kagamine Rin), a princess who, on top of being tyrannical, became jealous when Kyle Marlon (Kaito), the prince she fell in love with was in love with another girl, Michaela (Miku). Fueled by this, she orders the destruction of the girl's kingdom and the women in it. Her servant, Allen Abbadonia (Kagamine Len), who is actually her twin brother, is so loyal to his sister that he will kill in order to keep her alive. She ruins the lives of many in order to keep her own goals alive - and is forced to become repentant when her brother finally sacrifices himself for her. Akuno-P gave keywords to this song,「オーホッホッホッホ。さあ、ひざまずきなさい！」 ("Oh ho ho ho! Now, bow before me!"). :Main article and detailed information: Story of Evil Gula (Gluttony): Repulsive Food Eater Conchita (Akujiki Musume Conchita / 悪食娘コンチータ) Sung by Meiko, backup by Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine * Nicovideo broadcast * YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) The song was uploaded on March 3, 2009. The song concerns Vanika Conchita (Meiko), a woman who, at one time, ate only the most delicious and exquisite food. Now, however, her tastes have evolved so that she wants something new and grotesque every day, and nothing enters or leaves her palace. The fifteenth personal chef of the year asks for a brief vacation, but she, angry, decides to eat him. Running out of food to eat, she ends up eating her butler and maid, and when everything has gone, she ends up eating herself - which nobody else will ever know what it tastes like. Akuno-P gave keywords to this song,「敬い称えよ　われらが偉大なコンチータ」(“Bow down and worship our great Conchita”). Invidia (Envy): The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka (Enbizaka no Shitateya / 円尾坂の仕立屋) Sung by Luka Megurine * Nicovideo broadcast * Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) The song was uploaded on December 7, 2009. The song concerns Kayo Sudou (Luka Megurine), a tailor in the fictional city of Enbizaka (enbi = envy), who is known for her skill. The only thing she thinks about most of the time is the fact her "lover" is unfaithful and does not come "home". She sees him walking with a woman in a red kimono and murders her with her tailor scissors and takes the kimono, acting as if nothing had happened and that she is concerned about the rising murder rate. She later sees him with a girl in a green sash and does the same to the girl, taking the sash - the same happens with a girl with a yellow hairpin. The tailor dresses herself in the kimono, sash, and hairpin, thinking that she has made herself beautiful for him. But as it turns out, the man does not even know her; the three females were his wife and daughters, and so when he meets the tailor, he does not recognize her. Offended at this apparent lack of acknowledgement, the tailor murders him, too, and carries on with her work. Akuno-P gave keywords to this song,「だけど仕事は頑張らなきゃ」("But I must persevere with my work."). The official English title of the song is "Leviathan Slope". Luxuria (Lust): The Madness of Duke Venomania (Venomania Oyake no Kyouki / ヴェノマニア公の狂気) Sung by Gakupo Kamui, backup by Luka Megurine , Miku Hatsune ,Gumi (Megpoid) ,MEIKO and KAITO * Nicovideo broadcast * Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) The song was uploaded on July 25, 2010. The song is about a man, Duke Sateriajis Venomania (Gakupo), who, in his childhood, had been mocked and taunted by others. In adulthood, he made a deal with the devil to have an irresistible charisma to women. As a result, women are now flocking to his mansion's basement to create a harem for him. One of these women happens to be the one who "made him for a fool", his childhood friend, Gumina Glassred (Gumi). However, a jealous man (Kaito) who had lost his love to Venomania came to his palace, disguised as a woman, and stabbed him in the chest with a poisoned knife. The charm now broken, the women flee from his mansion, and as Venomania dies, he sees a glimpse of his childhood friend, and reveals that he had truly loved her. Akuno-P gave keywords to this song,「踊ろうよ　このハーレムで」 (“Dancing in this harem”). The official English title of the song is "Dance With Asmodeus". Avaritia (Greed): Judgment of Corruption (Akutoku no Jajjimento / 悪徳のジャッジメント) Sung by Kaito * Nicovideo broadcast * Youtube broadcast The song is focused on Gallerian Marlon (Kaito) , a young clever judge who is willing to receive bribes to make criminals "innocent". The reasons are to get the money and the resources needed to help to his handicapped "daughter" (Miku) and to achieve his goal of collecting the Seven Deadly Sins, needed to realize his wish of restoring the condition of his "daughter". Later, he is bribed by a general who is about to be sentenced to death for mass murdering. Although it is a capital offence, the general is deemed innocent. As a result, a civil war starts which kills the general. This also leads the burning of the judge's mansion along with him and his "daughter". Killed in the fire, the judge wakes up in the Afterlife with no clue if he is in Hell or Heaven. The "master of the hellish yard" (Gumi) tells him that he can be saved if he gives up his money, but he tells the "master of the hellish yard" that he will never give his fortunes to him, or anyone. He is later sent to Hell, hoping that the place will turn into "utopia" for himself and his "daughter" after he gathers his sins. The song is directly related to "Girl of a Miniature Garden" and "Heartbeat Clocktower". Akuno-P gave keywords to this song, 「地獄の沙汰も金次第」("Money is the best lawyer in hell"). Acedia (Sloth): Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono /眠らせ姫からの贈り物) Sung by Hatsune Miku. *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) This song concerns Margarita Blankenheim (Miku Hatsune), shown as the daughter of a doctor, who is made to marry Caspar (Kaito), a man who is blinded by money. She learns form her friend Julia (Meiko) how to make a medicine which puts everybody to sleep. She then makes everyone drink her 'remedy', which in actual fact is just a poison. At the end she commits suicide by drinking her own poison. At the end of the PV, a dialogue between Elluka Clockworker and Gūmilia, both characters from mothy's Daughter of Evil novel, is shown. This song's keywords are 「あなたの幸せの為に」"In order for your happiness". Ira (Wrath): Unknown Gumi song "Heartbeat Clocktower" revealed this song would be sung by Gumi; however, nothing else is known. Identifying the Songs There has been confusion in the past as to what songs are the seven sins. This is simple: *They are tagged by mothy with their latin names (acedia, ira, etc.) *They are sung by the appropriate vocaloid (Kaito is greed, Gumi, is wrath, etc.) *They begin with a phrase that looks like "Saa, rest of phrase here" **Example: "Saa, Nemurinasai..." or "Now, go to sleep..." (from Acedia) *Their sin is portrayed in some way *In the end, they kill or die as a direct consequence of their sin Any song that does not meet the above requirements is not a Seven Deadly Sins song. Last Revolver, while it is a good song, is not part of this series. Neither is Heartbeat Clocktower nor Miniature Garden Girl. Moonlit bear is not a Seven Deadly Sin song, nor is Madame Merry-go-round. Related songs Heartbeat Clocktower (ハートビート・クロックタワー) Sung by Kaito * Nicovideo broadcast * YouTube broadcast "Heartbeat Clocktower" was not the first of these songs to be released; it was released April 25, 2010, long after many of the songs had been released. However, it serves as an overarching theme for all of the songs, as well as establishing a background. It is the fourth song in the "Clockwork Lullaby" series. The song concerns a mysterious clocktower and its guard. The dead owner, the "Collector" (Kaito), created a "Theater" and dolls, "Collectibles", with life to inhabit it - they forever enact their story, while hapless visitors end up prey to the "Master of the Graveyard" (Meiko). The "collectibles" are presumably the representatives of the seven sins. The "Graveyard" is the "hellish yard", while the court is the "heavenly yard" ("the heavenly yard" is the name of Akuno-P's blog). The "Collector's" main concern is to keep a young girl "with ugly burns on her body" (Miku) alive through the clocktower, and if it stops, she will die. He also describes other inhabitants of the clocktower, including a "pretentious" servant girl (Rin) who "indulges in selfishness", but expresses sadness for the loss of her "other half" (Len). He also mentions "blood-stained scissors" (Luka) and "a purple sword" (Gakupo), neither of whom have "awakened" yet. The former guardian of the clocktower, which keeps the theater running, had been the embodiment of greed; the current guardian, realizing that the clock was going to stop soon, sacrificed himself to keep it running by taking out his own heart and using it to power the clocktower. :Main article and detailed information: Clockwork Lullaby Chrono Story (クロノ・ストーリー) Sung by Kagamine Rin/Len and Megurine Luka * Nicovideo broadcast * YouTube broadcast with English Subtitles A direct sequel to the songs Moonlit Bear and Okizari Tsukiyoshou, this song could be considered as a prequel for the Seven Deadly Sins series and possibly to all parts of the Akuno-P universe. After killing their foster mother by pushing her into the oven, the twins see how her Original Sin is split in seven parts, each one becoming one of the Seven Deadly Sins, represented by an object. The Lust becomes a Rose, the Gluttony becomes seeds, the Pride becomes a precious stone, the Envy becomes the Spring (represented as a jar), the Sloth becomes the Wind (represented along the clockwork doll from Hakoniwa no Shoujo), the Greed becomes the earth (represented inside of a sand clock) and finally the Wrath becomes the Forest itself (represented as the moon illuminating the woods). Then, the Seven Deadly Sins rise in the sky and are spread through the world. As this happens, the twins ask that someone clean the filth created by their "Mother". Seeing the current situation, the Eldoh's Tree, the forest's guardian, asks an old friend, an immortal witch named Elluka Clockworker, to retrieve the Seven Deadly Sins. The witch has some sort of tragic story, which gave her eternal life and caused the death of her loved one. With nothing to lose, the witch begins this quest. The song ends with no further explication, just showing the mansion seen in "The Madness of Duke Venomania" at the end of the PV, and a faint "Lu Li La" sung by the Kagamines along the final piano melody at the end of the song. Intrestingly, the gear shown at the end of the PV turns counterclockwise from six to four. At the time, only six deadly sins were out and the fourth to make its debut was Duke Venomania. The song's keywords are 「どうせ時間は無限にあるし」"Time is limitless anyway". The Fifth: Pierrot (Gobanme no Piero/五番目のピエロ) Sung by Kagamine Len Append *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube brodacast This song focuses on the fifth member of Perre Noel, Pierrot (Len). It mentions seven of the members, but avoids mentioning member four, Rin. After the Magician (Luka/Elluka), member number seven, asks Len/Pierrot to run away with her, he rats her out to Santa (Meiko) and she dissapears. Len is killed by Sniper (Gumi) the next day. The keywords for this song are 「そして黒から赤へ」"from black to red". ~Members of Perre Noel~ #Santa (Meiko) #Blue (Kaito) #Princess Sleep-Bringer (Miku, dead before song start) #??? (Rin) #Pierrot (Len) #Samurai (Gakupo) #Magician (Luka) #Sniper (Gumi) Connections to Overall Akuno-P Canon The name "Princess Sleep-Bringer" is "Nemurase-hime", indicating that Margarita Blankenheim from the song "The Gift from Princess Sleep-Bringer ~GIFT~" was part of this society. Also, she's dead before the song begins, as she dies in the aforementioned song. The "Magician" is no doubt Elluka Clockworker, the Sorceress trying to collect the seven deadly sins and cleanse them. Perre Noel is possibly the organisation that keeps getting the sins before her (as hinted at in GIFT's ending dialogue between Elluka and Guumillia). "Santa", or Meiko, is also mentioned in The Last Revolver, which supposedly tells of the demise of Sniper and the person she falls in love with. It is noteable that it takes place in Lucifenia, as the beginning of the PV says: E.C.610 Rolled-city Lucifenia Lemy Abelard At the very end of the PV, the words "The End of 'Hansel'" appear. This could tie into the songs "Okizari Tsukiyosyou" and "Chrono Story", where "Hansel and Gretel" (Len and Rin) throw the "Witch" (Miku) into the oven and create the Seven Sins. At the end of the PV, it shows that Julia's (Santa's) last name is Abelard, meaning that Lemy is probably the name of "Hansel," who was adopted along with his sister by Julia. It also shows an "iliina" Clockworker. This is probably Elluka's cover name. Lu li la, Lu li la, the Resounding Song sung by Kagamine Rin and Len Append English Lyrics This song vaguely speaks of the items that each sin has, like how the sword in Venomania and the flower in Chrono Story are the same item, and how the stone became four mirrors. It also gives the general order in which things happen. At the end it says "They all return to the forest, with an uncontainable amount of anger," possibly referring to Wrath. External Link * 悪ノ王国 ~Evils Kingdom~ Official Website Trivia *About the settings in which the songs take place: **The songs takes please in several countries, each one with each its name being derived from the Demons' name associated to the Deadly Sins. Those ones are Marlon=Mammon, Elphegort=Belphegor, Lucifenia=Lucifer, Levianta=Leviathan, Asmodin=Asmodeus, Belzenia=Beelzebub, and ???=Satan. ***The song Judgment of Corruption also suggest that those countries are now a Federation denominated U.S.E (Union State of Evillious). ***Asmodean was destroyed sometime prior to Daughter of Evil. ***Belzenia seems to mysteriously dissapear by the time of Judgement of Corruption, although it is also possible that it is simply not part of the USE. **Each of the countries in the series seems to represent an existing country in our world. ***Lucifenia and Elphegort seem to represent alternate versions of France and Germany respectively. ***Levianta seems to represent an alternate eastern Asia, if Enbizaka is accurate in its portrayal. ***Marlon seems to represent an alternate America. ***Judging from Conchita's name and attire, Belzenia seems to represent an alternate Spain. ***Asmodin is probably an alternate Britain. It may also be an alternate Russia. **Each charater in the series also has an alternate leader/person. ***Rilliane is an alternate Marianne Antoinette. ***Conchita is possibly an alternate Queen Isabela II. *About the song Repulsive Food Eater Conchita: **It should be noted that the Mothy's song Master of the graveyard (which has no PV) has the "Repulsive Eater Girl" (the master of the graveyard) and her servants as the main character, crossing over Conchita, master of the graveyard, and Heartbeat Clocktower. Heartbeat Clocktower itself breifly refers to the Gluttonous Graveyard Master. **This song takes place in Belzenia. **This song takes place long after Duke Venomania's Madness and long before Daughter of Evil. * About the song The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka: **Enbizaka is located in the country of Levianta. **It should be noted that this is the only sin as of yet that the main character neither repents nor dies. Some (unofficial) versions of the PV imply that she commits suicide but this has not been comfirmed by Mothy. **This happens after Princess Sandman's GIFT, but before Judgement of Corruption. *About the song The Madness of Duke of Venomania: **This one has a deeper link with the Story of Evil series. Asmodean is a country with which Lucifenia (from the Daughter of Evil novel) once fought against for supremacy. The leader of the Asmodeans is named "Gast Venom", possibly equating him to, or making him related in some way to, Duke Venomania. **The duke's mansion is apparantly in Asmodean. **The Madness of Duke Venomania has been confirmed to come directly after Chrono Story in mothy's chronology and the Venomania mansion is shown at the end of the Chrono Story PV. **Another note is that one of the disappeared women was Yufina Marlon whose occupation was the Queen of Marlon. Marlon was the kingdom of blue in the Daughter of Evil novel. If the current king is Kyle Marlon who was succeded by Prim Marlon and an unknown deceased king in the novel, then Duke Venomania had to be taken place either before or after the events of Daughter of Evil. ***It is now confirmed that Venomania takes place exactly 364 years before Daughter of Evil. Conchita the Glutton takes place during that 364-year gap. *About the song Judgment of Corruption: **Apparently Gallerian Marlon himself lives in Levianta, making Marlon the only country in which a Seven Deadly Sins song does not take place. **Gallerian Marlon possibly is the descendant of Kyle Marlon (from the Daughter of Evil). His wardrobe seems to be much more modern than most other characters in the series. **The newly released PV for this song implies that Gumi is the "Master of the Hellish Yard". This may be a reference to the fact that Satan is the Patron Demon of the sin of Wrath, which is set to be represented by Gumi. Satan is generally portrayed as the ruler of Hell (i.e "Master of the Hellish Yard"). ***If the Master of the Hellish Yard is Satan, the Master of the Heavenly Yard would be God. **This song is chronologically the last to occur in the seven deadly sins series. *About the song Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep: **The word "GIFT" in German translates to "POISON". Margarita's name is also German, possibly making this take place in the Green Kingdom, as the Daughter of White novel has a partially German title and names in the Green Kingdom are mostly Germanic. ***It is confirmed by the PV that this takes place in Elphegort (the green kingdom). More specifically, it takes place in Toragay city. **In the PV it gives several cut-off quotes telling the story in more detail. It mentions the Freesis foundation, relating this to Daughter of White. The quotes are as follows. ***Marquis Blankenheim, passed away. ***Doctor Felix, in critical condition. ***24 dead in the hospital, cause unknown. ***Toragay is plunged into panic by the mysterious sickness. ***Behind the scene is the criminal organization Pere Noel cut-off word? ***Will the Elphegort government entrust the investigation to the Freesis house? ***The traffic between the capital (cut-off)-ido and Toragay is now cut off. ***The Freesis Foundation and its investigation team head out for Toragay. ***Toragay is already in a state of ruins. **This song happens after Daughter of Evil, but before Enbizaka's Tailor Shop. *In Chrono Story, the fragments of the Seven Deadly Sins are represented by the colors of the Vocaloids who portray them (purple for Lust, red for Gluttony, yellow for Pride,etc.) but curiously Wrath is represented with the color white. This might have been to match it with the moon, however. In the newly released PV for Judgement of Corruption they change this and Wrath is represented with Gumi's green color. Category:Series Category:Vocaloid Original Song